


Romance or Tragedy?

by writers_writers



Series: Hetalia Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disabilities, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Short, Sign Language, deaf!Norway, literary arguements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_writers/pseuds/writers_writers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While arguing with one of his friends over the nature of Romeo and Juliet, Mathias' world is turned upside down by a blue eyed beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance or Tragedy?

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy and a story about the murder and suicide of six people. Get over yourself."

Mathias choked on his drink trying not to laugh.

"What?"

He glanced up to see his stoic friend peering at him suspiciously through thick frames.

"It's nothing," he chuckled.

The Swede continued peering at him though his glasses.

"Okay fine, you're boring as hell and I caught the tail end of the conversation behind me. No biggie."

Berwald rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"I wasn't, I was just agreeing."

Berwald raised his eyebrow.

"That Romeo and Juliet is categorized as a tragedy for a reason."

This time Ber responded with a light chuckle.

"What," Mathias asked tilting his head.

The Swede pointed lazily behind his friend with his fork.

Mathias stiffened slightly before turning to see two teens with slightly bemused looks on their faces. 

He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry."

The silver blond waved him off.

"No need. I actually could use some backup in this argument," he said pointing towards his dark haired partner.

Noting that they both had singular eye color and were probably together, he nodded and gestured for the two to join their table.

As the vibrations of the chairs being moved died down, Berwald spoke up.

"I hope you know I stand by my opinion that Romeo and Juliet is a love story."

Mathias' eyes widened in surprise then he smirked.

"Oh you're going down Swede."

"But you have to remember, this was a very early time period. Way before soulmate Heterochromia iridium existed. They had no clue that they were soulmates or even if they were soulmates."

"But that's the beauty of it. They had no indicators that they were meant to be together but they still died for each other."

Emil and Berwald glared at each other over the table, heated electricity crackling between them.

"It's still a bad thing," Mathias said speaking up again, "that means that six people died in the span of what? A week? Two? Without knowing if Romeo was really in love or just lusting after a pretty-"

Someone cleared their throat loudly next to the table.

All four people looked up to see a pissed off blond with furrowed brows looking at them.

Emil spoke first.

"Oh, hi Lukas."

Lukas raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Strangely Emil took it as if he asked an actual question.

"Oh we were just debating a literary analysis of Romeo and Juliet."

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows again and did a quick movement of his hand. 

"Oh, uh."

Emil started moving his hands in the same manner, pausing every few seconds to remember what came next.

After some back and forth between the two Lukas nodded and grabbed a chair.

"So who are you siding with?" Emil asked while signing at the same time.

Lukas placed his finger to his mouth faking contemplation the pointed at Emil and Mathias.

Mathias threw his fist in the air in a mini celebration then extended his hand for a handshake.

"Put 'er there teammate.

Lukas rolled his eyes and signed something that Emil translated.

"We are just talking about a play in a coffee shop. Don't go crazy."

He still took the Dane's hand in a firm grasp.

Which he momentarily regretted.

A strong surge of energy wracked their bodies, obviously stemming from the touch. 

They both jumped back, one hand covering their eye, the other still extended grasping at air as the shock died down.

"What just happened," Mathias finally croaked out after a few moments of stunned silence.

The pair received odd glares for a few moments until Berwald pinpointed a reason.

"I believe you just met your soulmate," Berwald said gesturing between the two.

Lukas turned to his brother looking for translation and stiffened when he understood.

Mathias was surprisingly quick to respond.

"I didn't even notice you had double colored eyes."

Lukas' eyebrows raised then dropped them to match his frown.

"Oh, uh," Emil murmured raising his heads to sign.

Mathias beat him to it with surprisingly graceful hand movements.

Lukas recoiled a bit and gasped slightly in surprise then responded with a half smile and single gesture across his palm.

"I learned sign language because my mom is mute. Sure came in handy today."

"Great," Emil said, "I don't have to translate 24/7."

The entire table shot him an unamused expression.

Berwald spoke up again in an attempt to alleviate the situation.

"Would you like to get a separate table and get to know each other?"

Mathias responded while explaining the question to Lukas.

"No, I'm ready to prove we are right. Right Emil?"

Emil nodded.

"Right?" he signed towards Lukas.

He nodded then re-extended his hand.

Mathias took it gratefully then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, right back into it. Six people _died_ because of the whole fiasco. How is that romantic?"

The rest of the conversation dissolved into Mathias and Berwald arguing.

Lukas sighed happily feeling a glow in his cheeks that hadn't been there in a long time. He watched the group while hiding a smile aimed at Mathias trying to keep up his hand signs, watching Lukas to see if he understood, and arguing at the same time.

At one point he noticed Mathias trying to adjust his legs around the four person table sitting five.

He gestured for his brother and Mathias to switch and purposefully turned his chair so that they could sit with their legs intertwined and off the floor.

It was such an oddly intimate action that it left the others in awkward silence for a moment before Mathias jumped right back into the conversation.

"We are talking about _death,_ people.

* * *

 

It became habit after a while.

Whenever the pair sat next to each other they'd take part of each other's chair as their way of holding hands and still using sign language.

The transition between strangers and lovers was so smooth many who did not know them, believed at first glance that they must have been together for years only after a few months.

It was give and take. 

Despite living with one deaf parent for most of his life Mathias re-enrolled in a booster sign language class and had to learn to stop shouting across the room and walk over to sign.

And Lukas, Lukas had to learn how to read signs faster.  When Mathias got excited, he signed _fast_.

But it worked. Fluidly like oil and water. Smoothly working around each other without changing themselves.

That's real love for you. 

Take notes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a writing prompt quote.
> 
> "Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy and a story about the murder and suicide of six people. Get over yourself."


End file.
